


Capture

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [14]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humans 30 Day Fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Niska sees a familiar face in the last place she'd expect.I swear, one day I'll stop clogging the show tag with my fills from this challenge. We're nearly there, this is number 24.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nearly done backdating my fills for "the" Humans 30 Day fanworks challenge - it was literally 11 months ago now so it's about time. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a bit of Niska and Mattie because I'm ALWAYS hungry for them to interact more. It was written before s2 aired, so as you'll see I just kind of made up some vague conspiracy involving Milo Khoury for them to be investigating. 
> 
> It's implied that Leotilda is a thing, but only barely.

 

If Niska had the time – well, she has the time. If she had the inclination, and a bit more freedom of movement – she could write a list of all the people she’d least expect to see bundled inside the room they’ve been keeping her in. But the fact that it’s her brother’s…. the girl Leo’s….. the fact that it’s _Mattie_ takes her by surprise. 

“Niska?!” 

Apparently, the feeling’s mutual.

Mattie’s been tied up by someone who wasn’t concentrating on the job, or else she’s managed to wrestle herself out most of the way. She turns her back on the door, and uses its handle to yank off the restraint that binds her wrists, and once her hands are free she makes short work of the one pinning her upper arms to her sides. She grins at Niska’s questioning look. “Kicked him in the balls. Bet he wishes he’d tied my legs first. Once I did that, he decided he’d had enough of me, so he chucked me in here half-baked.” 

Circling her wrists to get some feeling back into them, Mattie crosses the room and starts working on Niska’s ties. They managed to fasten her to the wall while she was powered down, and she feels infinitely better once she’s free. Quite apart from anything else, how humiliating. 

“What are you doing here?” Niska asks sharply. “Could someone have followed you?”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Mattie says, eyebrows raised. “I should think I’m here for the same reason you are. Khoury’s hiding something. I wanted to find out what.”

Grudgingly, Niska tells her with a look that her assumption’s right. 

“And no, no-one followed me, I know how to make sure,” the girl continues. “I’d have been fine, only some over-achieving Sally told the big man she was detecting signs of human respiration. Little snitch. And I was behind a big old grating in an air vent or something, so all I could do was shuffle backwards. Not fast enough.” 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Niska asks, reluctantly curious.

“ _Ohhh_ yeah,” Mattie says triumphantly, and pulls her shirt up to reveal a wad of papers tucked in the waist of her trousers, hidden until now by her top. “I’m a professional, me.” 

Niska reaches into her sleeve, and produces a curled-up stash of her own. “Me too.”

“So that’s why the folder was half-empty!” Mattie says. “But no sign of that flash drive?”

“He keeps it on him all the time,” Niska tells her. “Paperwork’s our only hope.”

Mattie nods, shrugs. “We must have enough between us to prove…something, anyway.”

“We have to get out of here first,” Niska points out.

“Yeah.” Mattie stands back from the door. “Well, after you.”

Feeling a sudden rush of courage and the unexpected thrill of working with an accomplice, Niska goes for the door. She twists the handle, hearing the lock crunching until it finally gives way. The effort leaves her wrist aching, but their escape route clear. 

 


End file.
